Минаж
Минаж was an immigrant from the Kingdom of Elphegort and one of the leaders of the Lucifenian Resistance. He joined in opposition of Princess Riliane's tyrannical regime over the Kingdom of Lucifenia. After helping gain his homeland's support during the revolution, the emigrant left the new government and reunited with his comrades again to oppose Marlon's occupation by King Kyle. History Early Life Born in the Kingdom of Elphegort sometime during the fifth century EC, Minage later emigrated from his home country to the Kingdom of Lucifenia.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 2, Section 2 Following the death of Queen Anne in January of EC 499, he and his fellow Lucifenians suffered under the tyrannical rule of Princess Riliane, becoming disillusioned with the royal government. When Germaine Avadonia decided to rebel against Riliane's tyranny after the mysterious assassination of her father the following year, Minage joined her along with York Le Corbusier, his daughter Sekka, and Marc in establishing the Lucifenian Resistance. After the rebels set up their base of operations at the abandoned home in the Forest of Bewilderment, Minage and the others agreed to knock twice then five times repeatedly to confirm they were resistance members. Afterward, Germaine assigned Minage the duty of recruiting new members to the resistance; scouting numerous discontent Lucifenians who were willing to join, the Elphe confirmed that most of them had no fighting skills and considered having him and York train them in sword fighting despite doubting they'd have too fair results.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 2, Section 1 Minage later met with the others at the hideout. Once Germaine arrived and asked about their numbers, Minage scratched his head and stated they gathered a fair amount of people since many hated the royal government before revealing the issue with their training. He then related his plan to train them before trailing off and Germaine surmised his concern that they shouldn't have too high expectations for them. Afterward, Sekka and Marc confirmed similar issues with supplies and intelligence. Minage then heard Germaine say it wasn't the right time for them to reveal their existence to any palace officials and York agreed that it could bring about the end of the resistance. As time progressed, Minage and York trained the new recruits in swordplay.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 2, Section 1 Green Hunting After they discovered the Forest of Bewilderment was on fire later that year, Minage and the others joined in trying to put out the flames. Seeing nearly half the forest burned within the day and their firefighting having no effect, Minage muttered that it would spread to Elphegort's end of the Millennium Tree Forest at the rate it was going. When a group of Lucifenian soldiers on horseback approached them demanding they stop putting out the fire, Minage listened to Mack argue with one of the soldiers. After the soldier revealed the fire was intentionally caused under Riliane's order to prepare for their invasion of Elphegort, Minage repeated his words in utter shock. When it suddenly rained and doused the flames, all the common folk rejoiced at the fortunate event. Once they confirmed the soldiers had left, everyone returned home triumphant.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 2, Section 2 Preparation for Insurrection After the Lucifenian army invaded the next day and began slaughtering any Elphe woman or other person who resisted them, Minage began recruiting numerous people from both Lucifenia and Elphegort into the resistance. Later on, Chartette Langley joined Minage and the others at the resistance meetings to share information from the royal palace. During one meeting at their hideout, the sound of three knocks came to the door and everyone picked up a weapon anticipating a potential enemy. When York questioned who was there, a young man's voice responded that he was there to help the resistance, pleading they open the door. After York asked Germaine what to do, she admitted her own concern and asked Minage to look outside. Peeking through the small holes in the front wall, the Elphe saw a masked man in plain attire standing there. He related the man wasn't dressed like a Lucifenian soldier and was there alone. Once Germaine ordered they open the door, citing to kill him if he turned out to be an enemy, York opened the door and allowed the masked man with a bloodied hand holding a shell pendant to enter. The mysterious man then agreed to support the resistance in overthrowing Princess Riliane's regime.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 2, Section 2 Once they gained the support of Keel Freezis and began preparing for their revolution, Minage noticed the masked man bring a small army of soldiers to bolster their forces. Later on, Minage attended the resistance's final meeting before their planned revolution. Once Germaine arrived and asked a final confirmation of their numbers, Minage answered they had more than enough people between recruits from both Lucifenia and Elphegort. After a short pause, Minage added they also had the masked man's soldiers. York then argued with the suspicious man over his trustworthiness bringing an elite army of outsiders while wearing a mask. Once Sekka quieted them and Germaine shared her trust in the man with York, Minage listened while the one-eyed man inquired about the mysterious blue-haired man's name. After the man claimed he was "Karchess", Minage listened for Sekka to confirm Keel Freezis had fully armed the revolutionaries when the Langley blacksmith arrived with more weapons and armor for them.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 3, Section 1 Lucifenian Revolution After Germaine and the others started up the revolution, Minage traveled to Elphegort and met with King Thorny Elphen at the fortress situated in Merrigod Plateau. The fellow Elphe then negotiated with the king regarding Elphegort's assistance in blocking the Lucifenian army's main forces from retreating back to the Yellow Country while the revolutionaries rebelled against Riliane's tyrannical regime. Thorny agreed to assist the resistance army, blocking off the enemy's retreat with his forces until the resistance captured the capital of Lucifenian, imprisoned The Daughter of Evil, and the Lucifenian army surrendered.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 3, Section 2 Five days later, on December 24, Minage attended the peace talks at the Lucifenian royal palace between all involved parties in the revolution along with Germaine and York. Once the meeting began, Kyle thanked everyone present for coming and congratulated them for the resistance's victory in the civil war, steering the conversation to discuss Lucifenia's remaining forces. Thorny immediately confirmed what transpired with the Lucifenian army in Elphegort and their current status. Minage then pointed out that the soldiers likely shared their sentiment of opposing the war and requested they be treated with care. The Elphegortean King replied that he understood his feelings, admitting that he too didn't want any more chains of enmity. After the council confirmed the Three Heroes were no longer a threat, Kyle announced Marlon would occupy Lucifenia and set up an interim government while the nation rebuilt itself. Minage then listened to York argue the proposal while Kyle explained none among the revolutionary army had the political experience to reform the government. When York countered that Germaine and Minage were both intelligent, Kyle retorted that they lacked the talent and experience needed and would risk the fugitive ministers returning and taking over again. Minage then listened to Kyle's reasoning that Elphegort was still under reconstruction and that they didn't need to worry, the Marlon King assuring the revolutionaries that they would also be taking part in the new government. After Minage and the others finally agreed to Kyle's conditions, the Elphe agreed to take part in the new government along with York. Kyle then brought up Princess Riliane's execution and the council unanimously agreed to go forward with the action two days from then at 3 o'clock in Milanais Square.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 4 Marlon Occupation Following The Daughter of Evil's execution on December 26, Minage acted out his position in the new government at the royal palace.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 4 Around three months later, in EC 501, the Marlon government announced its Witch Hunting Ordinance proclaiming Germaine a fugitive wanted for treason; realizing Kyle's intention was to eradicate the resistance leaders, York and Minage decided to restart the resistance and oppose Marlon's occupation. A few days after the proclamation, the two fled the royal palace and set up a base of operations at Breck Mountain, amassing troops for the reconstituted resistance army with Minage as York's second-in-command. At some point, Minage married Sekka and sired several children with her. When the Lucifenian forces from Retasan Fortress assaulted them, the resistance successfully resisted the onslaught and pushed them back, eventually capturing the fort. After the forces commanded by General Riliane Mouchet defeated the resistance at both Breck Mountain and Retasan in EC 503, Minage and his comrades fled from the fortress and retreated over the border into the Beelzenian Empire, seeking safe haven. When the Beelzenian Emperor agreed to protect the resistance from Marlon in exchange for them serving as part of its army per his advisor Gumillia's advice, the resistance agreed to the arrangement.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 1, Section 2 Beelzenian Soldier Once Germaine and Chartette reunited with the resistance in Beelzenia in EC 504, Chartette replaced the disabled York as captain of the new "Langley Unit" while Minage continued to serve as her second-in-command, the former resistance setting up camp at an abandoned town near the Lucifenian border. As time went on, Minage spent less and less time home with Sekka and the children. One day in EC 505, Minage was writing out paper work at a desk in the unit's headquarters when Chartette arrived with Gumillia and Yukina Freezis. After York greeted Keel Freezis' daughter and explained how he lost his leg, Minage noted he should hurry up and retire since he was no longer able to fight well. York responded that he should shut up, noting he should go home and see his kids before adding that Sekka had been complaining. Minage told his father-in-law he was well aware. Realizing he still hadn't introduced himself, Minage put down his pen and stood from his seat, apologizing for keeping them waiting. Once he introduced himself to Yukina, the Elphe described his heritage being why he lacked a surname. When the young novelist noted he was the reason behind the success in Elphegort during the revolution, Minage responded that he was just a negotiator and the girl insisted the revolutionary army would've failed if they hadn't cooperated with the Elphegortean army. After Gumillia left and Chartette took Yukina's hand to run off with her, Minage interrupted, playfully reminding the captain to work and help him with the paper work since she was the only other literate member there. Yukina then agreed to step out while they worked. Once York grabbed Chartette to keep her from going after the famed novelist, Minage continued working on the paper work with their reluctant leader.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 1, Section 2 When an undead army swarmed Beelzenia two weeks later,The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 2, Section 1 the Langley Unit fell back to protect the nearby city of Rukolbeni, fighting through the corpse soldiers for three days and nights straight. On the third day, the Beelzenian Emperor ordered the counterattack and the Langley forces assisted in retaliating against Retasan Fortress. Over a month later, the unit linked up with the Baggio and Catalani units in conducting night raids and spreading misinformation among Retasan's troops, capturing much of the fortress city within three days.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 2, Section 2 Personality and Traits Minage was a humble and studious man, devoted to protecting both his original and adopted homelands. Although having later settled in Lucifenia, Minage remained loving towards the Green Country he was born in and worried about it whenever it was potentially endangered.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 2, Section 2 At the same time, Minage was a patriot to Lucifenia and its people. Despite this, he became disillusioned with the royal government headed by Princess Riliane and was dedicated to overthrowing the tyrannical regime to create a more prosperous and less oppressive government.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 2, Section 1 Despite his personal ability, Minage displayed a great degree of humility and downplayed his own achievements, being generally very polite and attentive to others.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 1, Section 2 As a member of the resistance, Minage was dedicated to his comrades and loyally supported the revolutionaries throughout their activities.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 2, Section 1 After marrying Sekka, Minage became rather casual with his father-in-law, exchanging verbal jabs with York and criticizing his continued participation in the resistance despite his age and disabilities.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 1, Section 2 In contrast, Minage was wary of the masked Karchess, though willing to trust Kyle per Germaine's assurance.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 3, Section 1 Skills and Abilities Minage was fairly intelligent and a very capable speaker, allowing him to excel as a negotiator. While lacking much political experience, the Elphe could still handle government affairs and negotiations sufficiently.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 1, Section 2 He was also trained in using a sword;The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 2, Section 1 over the years of fighting for the resistance, Minage gained a lot of experience as a leader. Despite being a commoner, he was able to read and write, making his literacy a valuable commodity when working with political documents and other paper work.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 1, Section 2 Character Connections Sekka Le Corbusier: Minage's comrade and eventual wife. Working with her as a member of the Lucifenian Resistance, Minage trusted her as his fellow freedom fighter and came to love her romantically as well. Becoming happily married to Sekka and even siring children with her, Minage nonetheless would stay away from home for long stretches of time to carry out his duty to the former Resistance. York Le Corbusier: Minage's eventual father-in-law. As a fellow member of the Lucifenian Resistance Minage trusted York as a fighter and became close friends with him on these grounds in addition to marrying the man's daughter. Although often trading jabs and sarcastic remarks with the old man, Minage had genuine affection for him and also believed that a veteran like him should retire for his health. Germaine Avadonia: Minage's superior. Minage was incredibly loyal to Germaine and her cause as the leader of the Lucifenian Resistance. Due to this, he was attentive to carry out his part in the Revolution without hesitation, as well as trusting Germaine's judgment in several areas like the gathering of allies. Trivia Conceptualization and Origin *Minage's name is possibly derived from the French word ''minage, meaning "mining" or "blasting"; Lucifenia, the country he immigrated to, is inspired by France. Appearance *The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow (first appearance) *The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green (mentioned only) *The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red *Entr'acte of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Worldguide (mentioned only) References en:Minage es:Minage Категория:Люцифения Категория:Люди Категория:Дочь зла Категория:Эльфегорт